Summoning Kami
by Ninjouzata
Summary: The title is exactly what it sounds like, beyond the boss of each contract is a Summon Kami that is stronger than any of the summons from that contract.


Well, I've had this idea in my head for a while, but never tried figuring it out. Here is a rough stab at figuring it out. I don't own Naruto, how could I?

* * *

Naruto sets atop the Boss Toad, Gamabunta, reveling in the fact he summoned that big a toad, but he was amazed when he heard the Fox talking.

"Kit, now I want you to try using that much chakra again, and summoning again." the Fox said, Naruto, seeing nothing bad possibly happening, foolishly listened to the fox, he did it again.

"Kid, don't do it, I beg of you!" Gamabunta shouted a moment too late, and a small poof of smoke revealed a human with a pipe in his mouth, and a rather toady look to him, he was as tall as Jiraiya, his hair was the color of moss, and he was wearing a robe that looked to be made of water lilies.

"Hello young one, I thank you for summoning me, the Summon toad Kami." the man said, Naruto looked fearful. "Gamabunta-baka, long time no see."

"Hello, Gamahaka-sama." Gamabunta said in a tiny voice.

"No, Gamabunta-baka, only Gamahaka, do I have to tell your wife you were being formal to a family friend, again." Gamahaka said.

"No, anything but that!" Gamabunta shouted, Gamahaka smiled and turned his attention back to Naruto.

"As a Summon Kami I am granted certain abilities. The first is I can find any summoning contract that has been lost, or never made. Before I begin the next one, I must tell you, most people can't sign more than one contract, unless they meet the Kami of their current contract, which is where the second ability comes in at. The second is, I can grant you usage to a second summoning scroll, by giving you the blessing of the Toad clan, and since someone so young has summoned both me AND Bunta-baka, which you have to do anyway, the boss and THEN the Kami, I grant you usage to any summon you want, even snakes." Gamahaka said. "Any specific scroll that you want?"

"Tell him Kitsune, it will be worth your time for sure, kit." the fox said, Naruto nodded.

"The Kitsune scroll, if you don't mind finding it for me." Naruto said, Gamahaka smiled largely, revealing teeth like a toad.

"Not a problem**, Lost Art: Summoning scroll retrieval**." Gamahaka said, a large scroll appeared in front of Naruto, unfurled and ready to sign, Naruto signed next to someone named Uchiha Madara, whose name was stamped out with a stamp that said "Cancelled for being a mother fucker." Naruto sweat dropped but did exactly like he did with the Toad, except his left hand was summoning for Foxes. "If you want to try kid, do ahead and summon the boss Fox." Naruto nodded and pulled out the same amount of chakra he did for Gamabunta, but only got a fox that was slightly taller than he was. "Oh, sorry, but foxes require more chakra, Gama-baka, go back home I'll stay with the kid." Gamabunta nodded, vanishing and leaving Naruto to plummet, only he didn't, Gamahaka had done something and he was floating. "Keep trying kid, you need to use about twice as much." Naruto nodded and did it again.

"Summoning jutsu!" Naruto shotued, this time a large, nine tailed fox appeared.

"FREEDOM!" Kyuubi shouted as it jumped high into the air, Gamahaka and Naruto on it's massive back.

"I LET THE KYUUBI LOOSE!" Naruto shotued in fear, only to be placated when Kyuubi ladned a fair distance away from Konoha.

"Don't worry kid, I'm under your control, I accept you as a rightful user of the Kitsune summon, now get just as much chakra and do it again." Naruto nodded and once again performed a summoning with enough chakra to summon the Kyuubi, this time, in a poof of smoke like Gamahaka, revealed a man with long black hair that reached to the middle of his back, a fox like face, a thin, muscular build, and black clothes that read Kitsune.

"Whats up, dudes? I am the Summoning Kitsune Kami, Kitsunehaka, just call me Kit or Kitsu though. So your the little Chibi Gaki who summoned me?" Kitsu asked Naruto, who nodded. "Well then, nice to meet ya." Kitsu then focused his attention on Kyuubi "As for you, little sis, bad girl for attacking Konoha, I had to revoke a promising user of the Kitsunes because of you."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, he wanted to flatten this place!" Kyuubi shouted in all her rage, Naruto and Gamahaka were dead panning at the exchange.

"Kitsu, calm down. It was Madara's fault, and you know it." Gamahaka said.

"Yeah, still though, he knew how to use our abilities like no one else." Kitsu sighed, but then his hyper attitude returned. "Well, kid, since you managed to have enough chakra at your age, I will... NOT let you have access to any more scrolls, at least not until you prove yourself to me AGAIN, you will have to be physically augmented by a Kitsune Demon to achieve my blessing, mind you I'm the only Summon Kami who has someone do this, you will also have to let my little sister partially out of her seal, not because I hate seeing her caged, but I will NOT let you be so malnurished, she will make sure you eat a balanced meal, and once your augmented 'poof' back to the seal she goes." Kitsu said, showing off the 'poof' by making smoke appear in his hands. "Once that happens, summon me again and I will give you my blessings." Kitsu said, Naruto nodded and Kitsu turned to Gamahaka. "How all is going to be at the poker game tonight, Gama?"

"Let's see, you, Bunta, Manda, Hebihaka, Nekohaka, Ryuhaka, Fukurokuju, and myself of course."

"Fuku-san is going to be there? Oh great, one of the Shichi Fukujin, looks like I won't be walking away with everyone's winnings, again." Kitsu said before poofing away, Gamahaka turned to Naruto.

"Well, I don't have to leave just yet, and, as a Summon Kami, I should help you with one request for a technique you can learn." Gamahaka said, remembering the rules that had been set for all Summon Kami.

"That thing you did earlier to get the fox scroll." Gamahaka shook his head.

"Only a Summon Kami can use that, how bout I teach you a toad technique, that lets you jump increible heights not possible by even the greatest Shinobi." Naruto pounced at the chance. "Alright, to do this you need to study the anatomy of a toad, after that, refer to this scroll for learning it." Gamahaka said as he vanished, Kyuubi told Naruto they needed to find Jiraiya, but was late as the perverted sage jumped on Kyuubi's back.

"Who are you?" Jiraiya asked Gamahaka.

"Hello, Jiraiya, Bunta-baka has told me alot about you. As for who I am, I am Gamahaka, a Summon Kami, and to be precise, I am the Summon Kami of Toads, a step above Bunta-baka." Gamahaka said and Jiraiya looked shocked.

"So the bosses of the summon contracts aren't the top of the chain?" Jiraiya asked, Gamahaka shook his head. "Now, Naruto, why is the Kyuubi out?"

"Uh well, I signed the Kitsune contract and summoned her, took twice as much chakra as Gamabunta to do it." naruto said, Jiraiya looked at Gamahaka,who nodded.

"I'm goign to need some sake after I hear the complete story of what happened." Jiraiya said, Gamahaka shrugged and told Jiraiya the entire story, and as he said, Jiraiya needed something to get rid of his head ache. "Well, Naruto, your one lucky kid, two contracts, and a jutsu taught to you by a Kami. Now, if you will excuse me, me and a bottle of Sake have a little date to attend to." Jiraiya said as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Kit, to remove my human body from the seal, you go to your mindscape and tear a single edge from the corner of the seal." Kyuubi said, Naruto nodded and fell unconcious from the chakra he had used.

In his mindscape, Naruto found the seal quickly and tore a single edge from it, a blast of red chakra flared, coating Naruto in it, waking him up. Somehow Naruto had gotten back to his bed, and a small red fox with two tails was sleeping on his stomach.

"A fox? Oh yeah, that's right." Naruto said before petting the fox, who opened it's opal green eyes and yipped.

"Kyuubi-oneesama, he's up." the little fox kit yipped out, in the room that was currently billowing out smoke, Kyuubi began coughing.

"Okay, let me get this mess cleaned up.' Kyuubi said as the smoke vanished, Kyuubi stepped out, wearing a beige short sleeve shirt and black pants, though one couldn't tell anything, seeing as she was coated in soot and remnants of smoke.

"Oneesama, you tried cooking again, didn't you?" the fox kit asked, Kyuubi blushed sheepishly.

"Yeah, I did, imouto." Kyuubi said, the fox kit laughed before changing into a human like girl with two fox tails, fox ears, and sitting naked atop Naruto, who currently had a nose bleed.

"Geez, your so hopeless when you can't hunt, outta my way, I'll make it." the girl, who looked no older than Naruto, said as she marched past Kyuubi into the kitchen, moments later a delicious smell came from the kitchen.

"As usual, leave it Tsukiko-chan to whip up an incredible meal within a few moments. Naruto, remember, Tsukiko is still young, so if ou try taking advantage of her, I'll kill you." Naruto shrunk up a bit and nodded. "Good, also, Tsukiko is looking for a mate, and once your augmentations are done, you would be perfect for her." Naruto raisedan eyebrow. "Don't worry, unlike most demon Kitsune, Tsukiko is kind and gentle, and she can't be summoned by anyone, her and another five thousand fox demons didn't want to be a part of the summon contract when it was made." Naruto, still in shock from the previous death threat, could only nod. Once he was in the kitchen Tsukiko had managed to find clothes and was standing beside the table waiting for everyone to set down. For a simple breakfast, it seemed more of a feast, turkey Naruto didn't even know was in his house ahd been cooked, chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, peas, and more sit atop the table, which looked like it was about to fall apart at any moment, three plates ahd also been set out, each one with food already in it.

"Hmm, you only had two chairs, looks like I can't enjoy any food at the table." Tsukiko said, tears forming in her eyes, Naruto, seeing this, grabbed her and pulled her into his lap.

"Nah, you can sit here, Tsukiko-chan." Naruto said, Tsukiko was blushing, she didn't think Naruto would have the nerve to do that, or call her that, for that matter.

"Thank you, master." Tsukiko said, putting her head on Naruto's chest for a moment before reachng for a plate of food and eating.

"No." Naruto said, Tsukiko looked confused. "Don't call me that, please, I am no one's master." Tsukiko shrugged and went back ot restng her head on his shoulder.

"Whatever you say, master." Tsukiko said, Naruto sighed efore he began eating as well.

"Seriously, just call me Naruto or Naruto-kun." Tsukiko nodded through a mouthful of food.

"Ok, Naruto-sama" Naruto sighed again but continued eating.

Once all the food was gone, Naruto pulled out the scroll that Gamahaka gave him and read some of it, he pulled another scroll out from under his bed, the scroll was entitled "Anatomy of Amphibians Scroll two of five:Toads." Naruto opened the scroll and began reading, for a large part of the day no one saw Naruto leave his apartment, save for when he went to get a new outfit, Tsukiko and Kyuubi threatened to castrate him if he didn't get something more Shinobi like. Later that night anyone asleep was awake as Naruto shot through, quite literally, the roof of his apartment, soaring high into the sky, no chakra had been applied in the actual jump, either.

The rest of the month was full of random things, Naruto summoned Gamahaka, and Gamabunta, of course, and told him about his mastery of the ability, Gamahaka was overjoyed and taught Naruto another trick, which Naruto mastered even qucker, Tsukiko and Naruto were rarely seen apart, out in public she either hid her fox features or transformed nito a one taield fox, Kyuubi had taught Naruto a single Kitsune trick and helped train his mind. At the day before the final exam, Kyuubi told Naruto something.

"You probably think your augmentations will increase your strength, don't you?" Naruto nodded. "Your wrong, all it will do is make you a hanyou fox demon, and all that will do is make your life span increase alot, give you some fox features, the tail and ears, and thats all." Naruto looked sad but it passed. "Alright, now get to bed. I'll wake you up before the exam." Naruto nodded and went to his bed, where Tsukiko was already at, in her fox form, waiting for Naruto.

The next day Naruto woke up before Kyuubi woke him up and went outside, noticing it was still pretty dark ouside he summoned a toad and a fox. From the toad summons, he got Gamakichi, oneo f Gamabunta's sons, and from the fox summons he got one of Kitsunehaka's daughters, Inari.

"Yo, blondie, I'm Gamakichi, my dad told me about you and summoning Gamahaka-sama." the small toad said, Naruto nodded.

"And I'm Inari, the greatest of all foxes, well second greatest, my father is the greatest. Kitsunehaka-tousan is the best." Inari said as she hopped on top of Gamakichi, who hopped into the air, making Inari fall off and land on her back. "Oh, you gama-baka, I'm going to kill you!" Inari yelled as she pounced on gamakichi, only for naruto to grab her by the scruff of her neck and pull her to eye level.

"Ha, serves you right." Gamakichi said before the same thing happened to him.

"Both of you, get along." Naruto said, bopping their heads lightly against each other.

"Alright." the two summons said, the three leapt around Konoha for a few hours, until it was time for the exam to begin, Naruto was the first one there, followed by Shikamaru. about half an hour later everyone was there, except for Sasuke.

* * *

It's short because I want it to be, ok?


End file.
